


A Real Playdate?

by itismesee



Series: The Family You Create Universe [6]
Category: Daredevil (Comics), Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Age Play, Anxiety, Dinosaurs, Fluff, Little Bucky, Little Matt - Freeform, M/M, Medication, Non-Sexual Age Play, Playdates, little natasha, mr roger's neighborhood - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:47:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26262139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itismesee/pseuds/itismesee
Summary: Frank and Matty host a playdate with Steve, Bucky, and Natasha.There is anxiety, but more importantly, dinosaurs and Mr.Roger's Neighborhood is playing.
Relationships: Frank Castle/Matt Murdock, James "Bucky" Barnes/Natasha Romanov, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers/Natasha Romanov, Steve Rogers/Natasha Romanov
Series: The Family You Create Universe [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1425886
Comments: 6
Kudos: 30





	1. Anxiety but it is HAPPENING?!

**Author's Note:**

> Yep, I just ran it through Grammarly. <3 Enjoy

Matt was nervous. 

Okay, anxious. 

Usually, he would like to plan everything out to the detail but that would mean he would have to talk to the others about the playdate. So he found Frank at his weakest, the second minute into cuddle time- just after that deep body sigh, he would do when he realized Matt was going to settle rather than abandon him. He had whispered his request trying to be sweet and not put his anxieties upfront. 

Frank had thankfully responded to the sweetness without pity. Matt sagged against him in relief until Frank had then picked up the phone and called Steve right then. 

As the phone rang Matt lifted his head up facing him. 

What the hell are you doing? This is cuddle time not give me more anxiety time. 

“Hey Steve, do you have a moment? I wanted to see if we could find a time for a playdate…”

Matt now was deciding if he was going to hide or throw the demon phone far far away. 

He did not get this chance.

Apparently, he was looking too ‘evil’ or something because Frank switched to put the phone in his other ear away from Matt and for extra measure held Matt's hands that were conveniently wrapped in Frank’s shirt. 

Sue him- he whined at Frank and hid his face in the crock of Frank’s neck.

“Yeah, it looks like Matt is open to it, a bit nervous yeah.”

Steve’s voice was rather soothing, excited in but in the calmest way. He expressed a lot of emotion. So much easier for Matt to picture his face but also strange. Most people didn’t use that emotional voice as often as Steve does. 

“Oh, is there anything we can do? We don’t want either of you to feel uncomfortable.”

Frank gave Matt a gentle knocked against his head. As if to say, Can I?

Matt groaned but nodded from his hiding spot in Frank’s neck.

“Matt’s not the best with firsts. New things trigger anxiety for him.” Frank started to massage Matt’s hands. Matt didn’t even realize he was holding tension and let his shoulder drop turning his face to fresh air. 

“Would it be better to do it in his home? I know he has visited the tower before but we don’t mind traveling to the Kitchen.”

“Let me ask him?” He pulled the phone away, “What do you think Darln’? Would that help?” 

Oop. Anxiety. Just anxiety. He was not ready to think and make decisions. 

Thankfully Frank knew that face and Matt did not have to work to find his words.

“You know what I think I am overwhelming him- could we find a time later this week and I’ll get back to you tomorrow night to iron out the details? “

Frank kept his hand over Matts’ as he looked over Matt’s Google calendar and conferred with Steve. They set a date for that next Friday. 

“…Great thanks bye.”

Matt heard a soft, “Bye Matty!” and the phone clicked off.

Frank pulled Matt until he was sitting in his lap, “Hey Darln’ we aren’t going to talk right now unless you want to. We can figure out a time to talk after dinner tonight. Does that sound good? “

Matt nodded and focused on breathing, he didn’t want to use his rescue medication. He wanted to feel comfortable with this. Frank and him had explored a little this last week and it had gone well but he hadn’t see Natasha and Bucky since they gave him the coloring books. Would it feel different? Or would he panic? What he did something embarrassing like hide or cry? The first time with Frank he had cried most of the day and he did not want to cry in front of them if he could help it. 

“Matty? Darln’ you gotta stop whatever line of thinking you are going down. It’s working you up. Let’s just breathe together for a bit and then you can come help me make spaghetti.”

Frank started to take exaggerated breathes for Matt to follow. After a while, Matt started to feel sleepy.

“Food?” He was hungry now and if they didn’t get up and move he was going to fall asleep on Frank who would not want to move and then they would be munching on late-night takeout and Matt was promised spaghetti. 

Frank stretched in reply and they both worked to untangle themselves.

Matt didn’t really help, more like got in the way by refusing to let go of Frank. He didn’t seem to mind that Matt was hugging him from behind impeding his movements in an already cramped kitchen. 

Towards the end Foggy came home from his farmer’s market adventure with Marci, he had a new melon for Matt to try. They sat at the table tonight because they are not heathens and this is not takeout- no couch.

He willingly separated from Frank for a seat with a plate spaghetti. There was easy conversation, Frank was good and didn’t say anything even when they were washing up. Frank started dishes even though he cooked and Matt felt a little guilty. Foggy was still sitting at the table with Matt but they had lapsed into silence. 

Matt let the silence last a bit longer trying to gain some more calm. He had decided he wanted Foggy to help him decide. Foggy was really good and helping him how to make things not seem so ‘bad’. Matt tended to forget he didn’t have to do things like stay when someone was making him feel uncomfortable. He was supposed to be able to handle it, but that wasn’t true even if he was used to thinking about it like it was. 

He was realizing he was really tired all this anxiety was making it hard to think today, maybe he needed to write that down for the next doctor’s appointment. 

“Foggy?” He heard the swish of Foggy twisting in his seat to face him. “Do you have time and space? I want help with a conversation.”

A smile in his voice, “Yeah buddy I can help. What’s the conversation?”

Anxiety spiked and Matt gave a painful smile. After a few seconds of silence, Frank added, “We are trying to figure out details of the playdate. Specifically, what we can do to make Matt feel more comfortable.” 

Foggy hummed then turned back to Matt, “Okay, anxiety looks to be kind of high. Where are you at?”

Matt took a moment; Foggy wouldn’t accept an automatic answer. It was high but not at a panic attack prediction yet…might happen though.

“Ummm… seven? Maybe 8.”

Foggy reached out across the table, “Hand at your 12’clock- Thank you for telling me. Okay, do you want rescue meds on the table or do you want breaks or both? All are okay.”

Matt held Foggy’s hand liking how he was squeezing his hand and let out a breath. 

“Both.”

He hated rescue meds, but the anxiety wasn’t settling quickly today and he wanted the conversation done tonight so he didn’t have to worry about it anymore. 

A soft creak as Frank opens the medicine cabinet in the kitchen and puts Matt’s pills and a bottle of water on the table.

“You want to break now or start now?” 

At one point Matt would have hated this show of ‘careful’, but now there was a sense of safety in this routine. They weren’t going to force him to do anything and they were going to help him finish this. 

“I don’t know what to do.”

Foggy was rubbing his thumb over Matt’s hand in a slow motion, “Maybe we should break first then-“

“No, I mean don’t know how to start the conversation.”

Foggy and Frank had a little chuckle and Matt playfully punched Frank’s shoulder and made a face at his best friend.

“Got it, buddy. Any specific questions Frank?”

He thought about reaching out for Frank with his other hand but thought he might get dizzy.

“We were wondering where we should have it. Steve offered to come here or where ever worked best.”

Foggy scoffed, “Steve- I’ll never get over that. Okay, they have graciously offered to let you choose the place. Do you want an either/or questions or walk-through scenarios?”

“Either-Or” Another smile from Foggy. This is good?

“Better to be home or visit them?”

“Home?” It came out more like a question.

“Yeah, we can do home. Anything you wouldn’t like to play with? Is there anything here you don’t want to be out for others to see or use?”

Matt’s thoughts instantly when to Lilly.

“I might want Lilly but I don’t want others to play with her.”

Frank might have a ‘my boyfriend is the cutest/he really loves my present still’ face. Matt is only half sure of this because Frank distracts him with a quick peck on his cheek. 

“Quick break? I-I want Lilly.”

Foggy’s voice is soft and low, “Yeah buddy I’ll be right here when you are ready.”

Matt makes a quick trip for Lilly and settles into his chair again. The world seems a bit bigger now, but not so heavy. 

“Ready for more questions?” He nods facing Foggy briefly trying to put his eyes in the right direction before giving up. Foggy doesn’t care anyway.

“Okay so you will have Lilly out, but she isn’t for others to play with because she is special. Do you want to set that rule upfront or do you feel like you can tell them if they ask or grab Lilly?”

“I’ll hold Lilly.”

“What if you want to or need to put her down?”

“Frank.” Another round of chuckles.

“Do you accept your mission?”

“I accept the sacred duty of caring for Lilly when you can’t Matty.” Soft Frank voice always making Matt smile.

“Okay, and backup plan is that you or Frank can leave Lilly in your room or my room if the need for more hands on deck is needed. Now next question! Planned activities or free play?”

Matt likes plans but not everyone likes plans. He doesn’t want to force them to play something they don’t want to…

“is both an option?”

Foggy was leaning in close, his lips where so far back into a smile that Matt could hear the force of his smile, “I am so proud of you for finding the both option buddy. Yes! So how about no schedule but we can have a few games and activities out or listed for you guys to choose from?”

Matt nodded, “Coloring- they like to color and Jenga.”

“What about you Darln’, what would you like to play?”

Matt fiddled with Lilly’s feet, “ummm…maybe dinosaurs and marines can be on there too”

There were scribbles on the little note pad Frank kept. He wrote everything in those silly notebooks, dates, recon, and grocery lists.

“What do we not want to do?”

The way Foggy said it was serious. So that meant Matt was allowed to say the nos. He wasn’t good at saying no but that was why they were having this conversation.

“No wrestling or anything?” That was a good no, right?

“Okay so no roughhousing, that’s fair. Anything else?”

Matt couldn’t think of any more nos… but he didn’t want to be trapped. What if things got awkward or sensory issues or a panic attack.

“What if I can’t?”

“Can’t what Matty?” Ugh, don’t make him talk Foggy. Too hard and don’t wanna. 

“Consider it practice bud, you gotta tell me or try at least once okay?”

Fine. Matt hoped his glare met its mark. 

“Can’t be, like itches or panic attack.”

There was a lot of smiling for this not fun conversation, Matt loved to get smiles he could hear but he was getting grumpy he wanted this to be over.

“Thank you. Well since we are at home you can always go hang out in your room if it gets to be too much. Rescue meds are here and Frank can explain if you need to just go take care of yourself without time to explain.”

Matt took it in but there was still a bit of worry in his heart. Maybe…

“Foggy want-“

Fuck his words died. He huffed in frustration to let Foggy know. Frank’s heart rate went up. He always got nervous when this happened. Matt reached out to pat Frank’s hand before turning back to Foggy.

“Do you want a break or keep going? One or two?” Matt held up two fingers.

“Okay buddy, I will do my best to help you get what you want. Can you point to what you want?”

Matt reached out and poked Foggy’s chest. Foggy captured his hand and chuckled.

“Do you want a hug buddy or something else?”

He held up two fingers again. This might take a while.

“You want me to do something, something with the playdate…” Matt nodded along squeezing Lilly. 

“You want me t-“ Matt held his hand out in a stop motion.

“You want me…Oh you want me there?”

Finally, thank the Lord for Foggys.

Foggy hummed, “Okay when is it again?”

“Friday early afternoon”

“I can do that, but I don’t know if they would like a new person there buddy. Wait don’t let me think- don’t get grumpy”

Officially grump. Deal with it, Nelson.

“What if I stayed in my room mostly? I can be the break room for you. It gets to be too much, you come in and Frank can still hang out. I was going to write this Friday anyway so this works out well yah? Frank?”

“Yeah, that sounds good. So I’ll call tomorrow and wrap up the plans. All good Matty?”

He rapidly nodded turned towards Foggy to confirm.

“If you feel good to go Matty then I think you are!”

He really really was. 


	2. It Happens!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They have the playdate!

It was Friday. Matt was still a little anxious but Frank had gone through the rules for the playdate. What was planned and how breaks could work.

He was getting back from work early to prep the apartment. Not that it needed much prepping considering the size, but Matt could make some finger food and put away things before setting out games, a few toys from his treasure box, and coloring supplies.

After everything was set up he queued up Mr. Roger’s neighborhood and changed into soft clothes, his jeans that were washed almost into threads but not quite and softest hoodie. He briefly considered socks but decided he would get too hot with both a hoodie and socks. Then grabbed Lilly and sat on the ground in front of the couch to relax and listen to Mr. Rogers until Foggy and Frank got home. Steve, Bucky, and Natasha wouldn’t be too far behind them.

Mr. Rogers was wrapping up, feeding his fish which always made Matt happy by the time Foggy and Frank walked in. It was like he got to do more than just listen but follow Mr. Rogers around and do everything. He did his best to tune back into people rather than the show but only barely responded to their greetings. Frank ended up pulling him into a cuddle that became a forced cuddle into a secondary location the second the show's credits ran. Apparently, he needed “appropriate” shorts, not his booty shorts.

That caused Matt to giggle so hard Frank ended up flopping him down on the bed and dressing Matt himself. Matt continued to giggle the whole time. Frank was gentle but quick and firm as he pulled the shorts off, careful to keep Matt’s underwear on. Matt briefly considered running away but apparently, his face gave him away because Frank was holding him in place before he could move. He half-heartedly tried to get free, still laughing.

“Did you think you could escape little one? Hmmm?”, Frank started to pull up Matt’s shirt. What was he doing?

“I think you need some incentive not to do that anymore. You stay with me-you’re my baby.” Frank bent down and blew a raspberry on Matt’s stomach causing him to go into a laughing fit, causing Frank to lean on his torso to hold him in place as his limbs moved erratically.

“You gonna do that again, or let me get you dressed hmm?”, Frank’s breath cooled Matt’s face.

He let himself smile and shake his head, he wasn’t moving. It was too comfy now.

“That’s my good boy. Okay, lift up for me.” Soft cut off sweatpants was pulled up his legs.

Frank was doing that thing where he would just stand still ‘looking’ at Matt. He could never decide if he liked that or not. He was never sure what Frank was thinking or planning. It was always scary to hear people ‘think’ about him, but Frank was Frank. He loved Matt and they had rules, including feelings talks so it should be okay, right?

“Hey, hey, hey…” He was being pulled to the end of the bed where Frank pulled him to stand close, “It’s okay. You are just so handsome. I needed a moment to memorize you.”

Frank always thought he was going to lose him. Stupid man.

He deserved a little kiss.

Just a quick one before ducking under his arms and running to the kitchen. Where he then hid behind Foggy.

“Hey buddy, nice snacks-oh are we hiding?”

Bribe, Matt needed a snack- ah cheesy things, Foggy’s favorite. He passed them and returned to lean behind Foggy.

“Bribe accepted.” He received a pat and an arm over his shoulders.

Hmmm warm.

“Matty?”, Frank was calling from the living room, Matt could hear him messing with his very organized selection of playthings, and now they were gonna be in the wrong place.

Ugh.

“Are you done hiding, Darln’? Do you want to pick out some movie options for them to choose or just put one on?”

Could you revoke a kiss? Foggy would know. But the embarrassment of the question was too much so he just pawed at Fog’s shirt in frustration.

“Hey, no kitten claws Matty. Use those fancy words you learned to tell him to stop messing up your stuff. I’m grabbing a plate and heading to my room, you walking with me or we saying goodbyes here?”

When had be become so pathetic to need goodbyes for people going into the next room?

“At Frank- Take the left cupcake, it has more filling.”

Foggy dutifully followed direction unlike a certain chaos being and dragged Matt to the living room where apparently his arms did not want to let go of Foggy.

Maybe he should take the meds?

“Hey buddy, it’s okay. Remember just my room, the official Matty break room okay?”

Frank had moved towards them so he could rub small circles on Matty’s back and Foggy wasn’t pushing him away but doing one of the tight hugs. It was better, but he needed to hear it again.

“Again?”

A smile in Foggy’s voice, “Yeah we can go over it again. Let’s see… So they will be here soon. I’m going to stay in my bedroom with my snacks and have a set of rescue meds. I’ll just be chilling so you can come in anytime. Frank is going to stay with you the whole time. You only have Lilly out as a no touchy. Frank will hold her if you can’t and she can be dropped off in your room or mine. Rescue meds are currently not option A, but if you feel like it is time for Option B you can grab them yourself in the kitchen, or Frank and I can get it for you. They know you might need breaks and they can take breaks too in your room but my room is only for you. Frank will stay out with them if you need a break. Everything should go well. They are your friends, they like you, we love you and will help make this a fun time okay?”

Yes? He thought so. Matty nodded and let go to paw at Frank.

“Love you, Matty, see you later”

Matt muttered, “but I won’t” and Foggy answered with his narrated smile before closing the door.

He pouted at Frank, “You messed up my system.”

Matt was pulled into Frank’s chest as it vibrated with laughter.

“Sorry Matty, I didn’t realize. Here tell me where things go, I’ll put them back. Then we can watch something until they get here.”

Plan accepted.

Matt bargained for another Mr. Roger’s neighborhood and allowed himself to sink into the couch mesmerized by the land of make believe.

Frank wondered how Matty could just disconnect from the world when one of his shows was put on. So far it was Mr. Roger’s neighborhood, Magic School Bus, and Scooby-doo. Sometimes he could put Veggietales on, but sometimes Matt would shake his head too many times after a story wasn’t close enough to what the nuns and priest had read.

It was kind of like meditation, but Matty came out of it often soft and playful if not sleepy. True meditation, when Matt managed it left him clearer but often steeled and calm…more focused.

Either way Frank was limiting screen time for this play date, otherwise it would be a napping play date. He was excited to actually be a part of a play date this time. Usually Matty would have his time with Bucky and Natasha when the others were focused on debriefs. This was his first time around the others when they were little for a significant amount of time. Frank was careful to keep his breathing steady, even if it was more excitement than worry. This was going to be fun and better to set it up rather than spike Matty’s anxiety by getting too antsy.

They arrived on the dot. Matt was already at the door before they could knock. He was full of smiles and was bouncing on his toes. Neither of them were big huggers but Natasha apparently wasn’t starting this without a hug. Frank even got a side hug from Steve. Which he was totally going to hang over Nelson’s head.

Frank’s heart was beating out of control, but at least he could say it was about new people in the space rather than Steve’s pretty face.

Wait, was Steve wearing eyeliner?

Matt led the kids down to the carpet covered carefully in categories of games and toys and laid in a circle for easy reaching. Frank offered Steve the couch sighting it as better for old knees.

Frank watched as the kids seemed to dive from toy to toy, letting Matty put them back in the right place and moving on to the next section. Maybe it was a show’n’tell kinda thing? Whatever it was, it was cute and Frank considered taking a photo but oh the security needed for an avenger’s picture like this. Better not. Natasha might be cute and playful right now but after working with her for several missions Frank had a healthy respect for what she could do to a man with minimal effort.

He turned to Steve whose face screamed that these little’s were so cute- do you see how cute they are?

Frank did.

Frank also needed to know about the eyeliner as he was a snoop. He gently tapped towards his own eye. Steve had a beautiful blush, crap he is cute too.

“oh, this? Natasha and Bucky are in a make-up phase again. Apparently next week they move on to more colorful eyeliner and mascara. I think Bucky is very focused on learning to do everything in rainbow eventually.”

Bucky popped his head up towards them, “Pride will be upon us soon Stevie and we will be prepared.”

Natasha sagely spoke, “Pride is coming.”

Frank smiled and nodded along. Good to know that Pride was a national holiday in their house. He’ll have to mark that down in his little notebook later.

Matty looked like he was struggling not to fall into a fit of giggles.

Steve and him relaxed on the couch and watched the little ones play for a while. Every once in awhile they would comment on something cute one of them did or talk about something they heard on the news lately. Eventually, as the Mr. Roger’s episode was coming to an end, still playing in the background Frank suggested they head towards the kitchen to grab some snacks that Matt had picked up.

As Steve started to herd everyone into the kitchen, Frank stopped the show. In hindsight that was a mistake. Matty who had been headed towards the kitchen between Bucky and Natasha, paused for a second turning towards the click of the Tv and pouted for another second before turning back for snacks. Frank was about to gloss over it as they had guests but Steve quietly pushed Bucky ahead with a plate and lowered himself a bit.

“Hey Matty, do you want us to keep the show on? It’s okay if you want to, we don’t mind.”

Bucky and Natasha nodded, and Natasha added “We nodded, we don’t mind. I like Mr. Rogers.”

Matty’s face was fixed towards the ground. From what little of his face Frank could see, Matty was heading towards shut-down in anxiety mode. Frank was just about to pull Matty from the room when he pulled his head up to face Frank.

“What sounds better, this show or new show Darlin’?”

Matt signed something, which Frank was racking his brain for when Steve said, “What question do you have sweetie?”

Frank smiled, and carefully kept his smile even when he saw Matty flinch at Steve’s voice.

“Okay Matty I understand, option one. We keep watching Mr.Rogers. Everyone likes it too so they would be okay with that. Option two, we pick out a new one with everyone helps like on movie nights. Option Three, we can take a break-any kind of break. Can you show me what option sounds good?”

Matt wasn’t moving except to twist his hands. Which worried Frank, usually with people other than Foggy around he would have been crawling into Frank’s shirt. Usually hiding his face, but here Matt was carefully avoiding turning towards anyone but Frank. Maybe Matty needed help to choose a break? Frank wasn’t sure how to do that though, he didn’t like making decisions for Matty unless discussed beforehand.

Matt signaled with two fingers, “Can we move on now?” It came out quietly.

“Of course, Darlin’ what do you want on your plate, hmm?”

Thankfully that was all the transition needed to get Matty and the other little ones back on track. Soon Bucky was cracking a joke that had Natasha and Matty in fits.

Matty was calm again when they finally settled on the floor with their plates. They ended up picking out a Scooby-Doo episode, Natasha wanted mystery, Matt liked Scooby, and Bucky liked the Vampire episodes. So they all got a choice, which made Matty really happy. That way it was fair.

The episode was short but Frank said they should play rather than “rot their brains”. Natasha created a game about ‘dinosaur’ school. Matty was a baby dinosaur and was being shown around by Natasha and Bucky’s big dinosaurs. School was going to start so they needed to find his class but they kept running into people who needed help or bullies that were chasing after them.

Matty loved Natasha’s games; she always had a good character for him but knew Bucky wanted to create his own character so Nat and Matty would start the game until Bucky knew where he wanted to be. Bucky was good at storylines though. They knew how to play really well.

“Matty, you need to take out the T-Rex. You are so small he can’t reach you with his tiny arms! Hurry!”

They were so wrapped up in the game they barely heard Frank and Steve clean up the kitchen. Frank was doing his best to keep Steve from doing anything as a good host, but apparently, Steve was not going to have this.

“Oh give up Frank, My kids made the mess I can’t leave it just for you! Matty didn’t even spill a sprinkle, let me help.”

Frank gave in, hands reaching out to hand Steve a plate to dry off.

Bucky put down his dinosaur to poke Matty’s side, “Apparently you are the cleanest of us! How do you stay so clean when little?”

Matty could hear the playfulness in Bucky’s voice and just shrugged blocking an attack from a monkey- the pet of the T-Rex.

“ I don’t like messes? Too hard.”

Natasha pushed the monkey away to help Matty’s baby dino run to the safety of the locker room. “Why are messes hard? Sometimes they can be fun- like finger painting.”

Matt cocked his head towards her, “Yeah, but then somebody cleans your hands for you and the paint. When it’s just me I can’t just have messes, takes too long to clean. It’s not like my dolphin brain can see everything. One time I searched for pea for three days and Foggy had to find it for me.”

“That makes sense. Is it mean that I think you searching for a pea is kinda hilarious?”

Matty giggled along with Bucky, “No, Foggy offered but I was just being stubborn. Apparently, I kept hitting it with my shoe so it kept moving. So I would check one area and then move on to shoot the pea right in the area I had cleared. Foggy took a video. I have been told it is hilarious.”

Frank and Steve had just about finished when they heard fits of laughter and saw Matty miming out a story of some sort for the others. Frank smiled. It was nice to see him being so animated with others.

It was really sad when they had to leave. Frank could see it in Matty’s face he was frustrated games had to end. Transitions man. They sucked.

Steve after making sure Natasha and Bucky had all their things, made sure to lean down a bit and face Matty, “It sounds like Bucky and Natasha had a lot of fun. I think we would all love to do this again. What do you think?”

There was that face again, anxiety heading towards shut-down but this time Matty turned straight towards Frank. It gave him some pause, but he knew Matty had a great time- even didn’t want it to end. So Frank went ahead and spoke for him this time.

“Yeah, I think we should. Right, Matty?” Matty gave a quick nod. Then it was hugs goodbye, but Frank made a note for later. When Steve asked Matty a direct question, he experienced a lot of anxiety.

Soon the goodbyes were had, front door shut, Foggy’s door open, and everyone was piled on the couch with take-out.

It was Foggy who first broached the subject during a bite of noodles- Come on Nelson chew first.

“So how’d it go?” Frank let the silence sit, to let Matt go first. He was cuddled up between them. Lilly was still in his lap and he was fiddling with her ears.

“…Good and Fun. I think we are gonna do it again?”

Nelson kept his voice soft, “That’s good, I’m glad it went well. Do you want to do it again? Key word here is want buddy.”

Ah yes, this is why we dealt with chewing and talking Nelson.

All they got was a nod but that was good enough for Frank tonight- at least he was communicating!

Dare Frank ask a question?

Yes. Frank is a snoop and must as question.

“That’s good. I just want to check, are you okay with Steve?”

A shrug. Darln’ go back to communication, please.

“oh, What happed with Steve?” When Nelson received a second shrug he turned towards Frank.

“You just seemed to have the most anxiety when he spoke to you was all. I wanted to make sure it wasn’t because he upset you or didn’t make you feel safe.”

Matt shook his head, “No, I like Steve. I just don’t know how to talk to Steve when little. He’s…intense?”

“I’m nodding, that’s fair. Wanna say more or… okay that was a short but good feeling talk. You bring it back up to one of us if you need to right? Good- Okay so what do you think about KuFo Panda?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Thank you for all your lovely comments! I hope you enjoy this one as well <3
> 
> Some inspired by this lovely Man’s plight. *points to link*
> 
> https://deniigi.tumblr.com/post/627808586880401408

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to contact me if you want someone to chat with about age play bbys in the Marvel universe I guess? Hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
